


When Oliver met Lena

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 8x3 of it, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 4, ArrowCorp, Based on Smallville, F/M, Flashbacks, Flashbacks AU, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lian Yu, Or whatever the ship is called, QueenCorp, Season 4 flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: During his 4th year on the island, Oliver meets Lena, who is being held hostage by some people. QueenCorp one-shot. Prequel to Bl4ckHunter's 'Beyond the stigma.'
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 13





	When Oliver met Lena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This one-shot is connected to Bl4ckHunter's 'Beyond the stigma' (which is a great read so please check it out) so thank you to him for giving me permission to write this, and this will be based on Smallville 8x3.
> 
> In this, after Hong Kong, Oliver returned to Lian Yu of his own free will as exile because of the darkness within him, while Russia would be another mission Waller sends him on eventually, instead of going there for Taiana.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Lian Yu

Oliver, blindfolded, fired an arrow at the target he had carved up on the tree, and it struck right at the center of it. Taking out another arrow, Oliver fired again, and this one split the previous one and struck the center once more.

Oliver took off his blindfold. His archery was getting better day by day, and that was exactly what he needed to survive, like he had for the past 3 years.

Then he heard the sound of something being dragged and turning to the direction, ran towards it, following the source of the sound.

Hiding behind a bush, he noticed two men, one of whom was dark-skinned, dragging some crates along. He pushed away the bush a little to get a clearer view but pricked his hand accidentally.

Both of the men had guns strapped to their belts, and Oliver was immediately suspicious. So far, no one who had come to Lian Yu had any good intentions behind it, and these men were probably no different.

As Oliver moved to intercept them, he suddenly felt dazed and looked at the blood seeping from where he had been pricked.

He realized the plant that had pricked him was poisonous and in that moment, lost consciousness.

* * *

Later

Oliver groaned as he came to, and was shocked to see a dark-haired, beautiful woman looking down on him.

He then felt movement on his body and looked to see there were leeches on his chest and stomach.

"Why are these things on me?" He asked, slightly startled, as he started getting up, but the woman calmed him down by touching his shoulders, shushing him.

"We can't take these off yet", she said, turning her eye to look out for a second.

"What is this?" Oliver muttered, looking around.

"Get your rest", the woman said to him.

Oliver looked around and noticed there was another woman there, lying on the ground. She was alive but clearly in shock, and her hands were bound.

He then looked out and noticed a man with a gun sitting outside their tent, holding a gun.

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked. "What is this?"

"I'm Lena, Lena Luthor", the woman introduced herself. "And I promised those people I can save you."

"Luthor?" Oliver wondered before realization struck him. "You're Lionel's adopted daughter."

"Not something I like hearing", Lena said and Oliver could see something in her eyes, like she wanted to escape the shadow of her family name. Just like he did, which is why he was so rebellious.

"How are you saving me with leaches?" Oliver asked.

"They produce a curing enzyme", Lena said as she walked to the other side of where Oliver lay. "You were poisoned by a highly toxic plant. Trust me, I'm a biologist, we study this stuff. Without this enzyme, you'd be dead in 12 hours. A hospital would have misdiagnosed you and pumped you full of adrenaline, killing you. Guess you're lucky."

"Not a lot of that around here", Oliver muttered before looking at the man with the gun on the door again. "That man, should I feel lucky about him too?"

Lena looked at him and then back at Oliver, her eyes showing her fear.

"My friend and I…we've been kidnapped."

* * *

Later

Lena cleaned up Oliver with a cloth as he said gratefully. "Thank you, thank you for your help."

"Just be glad it worked", Lena said.

"What happened?" Oliver asked her.

As she continued cleaning him, she said. "We were in Fiji, doing some marine research, when this speedboat came out of nowhere. They attacked us", tears formed in Lena's eyes as she continued. "They killed our guide, three of my classmates, and took us. The boat started malfunctioning so they stopped do make repairs."

"How many are there?" Oliver asked.

"There's the man on the door", Lena explained. "And a man named Reiter, who is the mastermind here."

"How's your friend?" Oliver asked Lena as he glanced at her.

"She's gonna be okay", Lena said. "We're all gonna be okay, we just have to get out of here."

Oliver absorbed the info on the men when suddenly the dark-skinned man he had seen earlier, clearly Reiter, walked in.

"So how's our golden goose doing?" Reiter asked as his man also stood behind him. Seeing Oliver's look, Reiter asked rhetorically. "You think I don't know who you are? You're Oliver Queen, Starling City's rich son."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Oliver shook his head.

"You're famous!" Reiter said. "Everyone knows who you are. You took off on a boat but it was caught in a storm which presumably killed you, but actually blew you towards this shithole. But lucky for us, not all of you are famous."

Oliver started rising up but was still weak and Reiter put a knife to his throat. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

He then pushed Oliver down and said. "I've a better idea."

Taking out his gun, he shot Lena's friend in the head, instantly killing her.

Lena let out a scream of horror and disbelief before she ran to where her dead friend lay, crying her eyes out. "NO! NO! Megan, Megan, no!"

Reiter pointed his gun at Lena but Oliver leapt in the way, shielding her with his body. "NO! NO! Don't you know who she is? She is Lena Luthor, from the Luthor family."

"She is the black sheep", Reiter said. "They are more likely to let us have our way with her than pay any ransom for her."

"You want to kill her, you have to kill me first", Oliver said, not moving from the way.

"You're not gonna die for her!" Reiter said incredulously.

"You don't know me at all in that case", Oliver snarled back.

"Fine", Reiter said as he lowered his gun and walked out with his man. "Have it your own way."

As both walked out, Oliver walked to where Lena was, sitting near Megan.

Lena closed Megan's eyes as Oliver noticed a bracelet she was wearing.

With a wistful but sad smile, Lena said. "I gave this bracelet to Megan on her birthday. She was my best friend. She was joking around when she said she'd wear this till the day she died."

She tried to take the bracelet off but her hand shook and Oliver gently said. "Easy, easy."

He unstrapped the bracelet and handed it to Lena, who burst into tears as both stood up and Oliver hugged her for comfort.

"Shh, shh, shh", he said soothingly. "It's gonna be okay."

And then he took off Lena's clip, letting her hair flow freely. He started crushing it in his hands, molding it into a dart.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked in disbelief. "If they find out, they will kill us."

"I was asked by my father to right his wrongs", Oliver simply told her. "I think I need to right all wrongs done by those in power to the weak who can't defend themselves. And it starts now."

The two then parted as they gazed into each other's eyes, a mutual understanding passing between them.

"LET'S GO!"

"Come on, boat's ready", Reiter's man called out to them.

The two walked out slowly, with Reiter's man near them, as Oliver finished making his dart. They passed by the bush that had pricked Oliver as he said. "Careful, the flower's poisonous."

As he turned to look at the bush, Oliver suddenly elbowed him, knocking him out.

As Reiter unstrapped his gun, Oliver pushed Lena out of the way and threw the dart at Reiter. It hit the flower as it flew through the air, getting coated with some of its poison, and hit Reiter in the neck. He staggered and fell to the ground, dropping his gun.

The two ran to him as he said. "You're not gonna kill me."

"You want to live, make friends with leeches", Oliver said as Lena found the boat's keys and took them from Reiter.

Oliver then put his foot on Reiter's throat and snarled. "No one can know my secret."

And with that, he twisted it, crushing his neck while Lena watched, a slightly vindictive look on her face.

Oliver then gave her a hand and asked. "You ready to come with me?"

She nodded as she took his hand, standing up as both gazed at each other.

* * *

Later

The boat was on auto-pilot as Oliver drank some water.

"How you holding up?" Oliver asked Lena.

"I've been better", Lena said as she looked at Oliver. "You killed him."

"I couldn't risk him surviving and coming after us in the future", Oliver pointed out. "I know it was extreme, but there are some men who deal only in extremes, and it is naïve to think anything less than extreme measures will stop them."

"Thank you", Lena said as she walked to him and sat near him, unconsciously holding his hand. "For saving my life. I owe you."

"You saved my life first", Oliver pointed out to her.

"What are you going to do now?" Lena asked Oliver.

"I really don't know yet", he said. "I want to go back home, but I am afraid how my family and friends will see me."

"I know the feeling", Lena said as Oliver looked at her. "When my mother, my biological mother died, I couldn't save her. And since then, I have never been able to interact with some of her family again, afraid of how they would see me."

"Some things are beyond our control, Lena, including family names", Oliver said and Lena was surprised he didn't judge her for being a Luthor. "Your surname may be Luthor, but your actions have proven that you are a good woman, and actions speak louder than words."

"You are a good man too, Oliver. You are not afraid to do what is necessary", Lena said and Oliver's eyes softened, feeling good that there was someone who thought of him as a good person.

As they talked, they realized their faces had leaned closer, and they didn't know who started first, but they ended up kissing passionately, their attraction coming to a peak.

Then they parted, looking at each other breathlessly.

"I…" Lena trailed off.

"It's all right", Oliver said. "I'm not leaving you right now."

The two then kissed again, starting a good but short-lived relationship. Short-lived because Waller sent Oliver to Russia to kill Konstantin Kovar after that.

And he was eventually forced to break up with Lena, but they remained on good terms, and Lena kept his secret, till they reunited years later when Watson was trying to investigate Oliver, and they got back together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I did as good as I'd hoped, but this is fiction, so romance can start in one meeting too.
> 
> Once again, thank you to Bl4ckHunter for giving me permission to write this.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
